


Star Trek Into Darkness:  Born A Fighter

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Updated Repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Father, Like Son, Jim Kirk was born a fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Into Darkness:  Born A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Many months ago I posted a rough version of this vid and promised that a clean, updated version would be coming. Well this is it! It is not exactly 100% identical to the rough version and is made with better quality footage. My apologies for waiting so long to repost. 
> 
> If you gave it a miss the first time, It would be lovely to have you check the new version!
> 
>  
> 
> http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
